Dog Fighting
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: In a world where Inu Youkai are favored fighters and always used as slaves can InuYasha find a way out of the terrible world that makes his kind slaves? InuKag
1. Prologue

Dog Fighting

Prologue

In the world now adays youkai are nothing more than slaves. A common sport among the humans was youkai fighting. Youkai were viewed as nothing more than animals. Of all youkai that existed in the world the inu youkai were favored over all. All youkai were bred and trained to be fighters. The inu youkai unlike most youkai were fiercely loyal to their Master or Mistress whichever the case maybe. Their Master could abuse them and still they would remain loyal. That wasn't to say other youkai weren't as loyal it was just the canine breeds were more favored.

In the rings the battles were down right bloody and violent. And so the story begins...

"Tai!" a woman yelled.

Her inu youkai shot up and forward to fight off those who dared to hurt his Mistress and Mate. Her growled dangerously as he stood strongly in front of his Mate. These humans were testing his patience. They were threatening his Mate and pup InuYasha. The humans managed to inflict severe damage before they died or fled. He sank to his knees as his blood dripped from his body to the ground.

"Tai!" she called as she reached for him.

"I'm sorry Mate," he breathed softly. "Take care of our son."

The inu youkai died with his head in her lap. The woman cried over the loss of her mate. Her son remained quiet in her arms.


	2. Chapter 1: Slave Traders

Dog Fighting

Chapter 1: Slave Traders

Years Later

A young hanyou fought against the bindings that held him. His mother had just died and these men had tied him up just becuase he was a hanyou.

"You're going to be a great fighter," the man chuckled darkly.

InuYasha felt fear creep up his spine at those words. The hanyou's life blurred together as he was taught roughly how to fight in the ring. The day he turned sixteen he was sold to a slave trader.

Kagome and her mother were walking through the slave market. The young girl couldn't surpress the shivers at the lustful glances some of the human men and youkai were giving her. She had to surpress the urge to use her miko powers.

Hard amber eyes watched the two women pass. He saw the gazes those men were giving and a soft growl reverberated in his chest. For some reason that InuYasha couldn't explain the urge to protect this girl rose up within him. He watched her more carefully, but from his crpss legged poistion on the floor. His arms were crossed aross his chest. His ears flicked forward trying to catch everything that was being said.

"Kagome I know you don't like this, but you have to pick a slave."

"Mother," she said in exasperation before leaning over and whispering. "This youkai fighting is so cruel."

"I know but our house needs a fighting youkai to protect you."

"Mom I can take care of myself," she groused.

A soft whistle was heard from behind her. She whipped around to see a man with pointy ears, a brown tail, long black hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Can it wolf," she growled, "Or you'll end up as a pile of ashes."

He gulped and backed up. A soft chuckle drew his gaze to the inu hanyou's pen.

"What are you laughing at mutt face?" the wolf growled.

Before InuYasha could reply the girl was in front of his pen staring right into his eyes. For some reason he could move or breath the smart ass reply died on his lips. She reached out to touch his face but a large hand jerked her away from the hanyou. InuYasha fought back a growl.

"Don't do that Missy. This ones a nasty piece of work, and I doubt you could afford him."

The man let her go. Kagome looked at her mother and she and the slave man walked off. The girl watched them leave, and turned her silvery blue eyes towards the inu hanyou once again.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Don't bother asking him that girl he won't tell," the wolf barked.

"Why don't you shut up?" she growled.

"Fiesty I like that in a woman."

Her eyes flashed and the wolf youkai shut up. Her gaze turned gentle again when her gaze met InuYashas'.

"InuYasha," he said. "My name is InuYasha."

"Hello, InuYasha, I'm Kagome."

His arms remained crossed across his chest to keep from reaching out and touch her. Something felt so right about her to him, and he couldn't explain it. She seemed familiar to him somehow.

"Kagome dear it's time to go."

Trailing behind her mother was two youkai. One was a type of bird youkai and the other was a baby fox youkai. Her Mother's gaze looked apologetic. Kagome lowered her eyes then looked at the inu hanyou again. The slave man wasn't around so InuYasha pulled her forward. Kagome wasn't even startled by his sudden actions. He placed a light kiss on her lips. InuYasha pulled back just in case the slave man came back. The last thing he needed was to be beaten for kissing Kagome. For some reason that action felt familiar and all together right.

Kagome stumbled away and followed her mother. She threw on last glance at the in hanyou before she lost sight of him. The bird youkai sat in the back quietly. The kit was curled up on Kagome's lap. The girl absently petted the kit's tail. Kagome's mother looked at her daughter with a sad look. Kagome seemed distant and far off.

"I'm sorry Kagome, we didn't have the money to buy that inu hanyou."

"It's okay mom. One day he and I will meet again and I'll save enough to buy him."

She was certain of that one day she and InuYasha would meet again.


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

It had been four years since that fateful meeting of Kagome and InuYasha. Never were they to know that their destinies would cross and intertwine. Kagome had grown into a beautiful lady. Her hair had a bluish tint to those raven locks. She had been invited to a party and as her mother put it a way to meet people. Kagome was disgusted with the idea, but she'd go for her mother. With a heavy sigh she donned an intricate dress and prepared herself for the party.

Kagome and her mother pulled up at the front gates of the mansion. They got out and looked around before heading up to meet the hosts of the party. The man and woman stood there greeting their guests.

"Welcome, Akita," the man said. (Kagome's mom, Akita) "And this must be Kagome."

"Takashi, Aiko, may I formally introduce my daughter Kagome."

Kagome bowed respectfully before the group. A young man with long black hair and sinister red eyes appeared beside the pair.

"Oh and this is our son Naraku."

There was something not right about him in her mind. Immediately she didn't like this Naraku person.

"Naraku why don't you escort Kagome inside and maybe you two can get to know each other better."

The look on Naraku's face almost made her want to throw up. Kagome's mother knew that the girl was waiting for InuYasha. What got Kagome most was the fact that her mother accepted the fact that she openly admitted to loving the inu hanyou at first sight. Akita though nodded her head. The young miko could see the hesitancy in her mother's gaze as if she too didn't trust the man. Thankfully they had brought Kazuki with them. He followed his mistress into the party willingly knowing how the two didn't trust the man. Her also knew about Kagome's attachment to the inu hanyou. There was something dark and foreboding about this Naraku. The phoenix youkai moved closer to his mistress much to Naraku's annoyance.

"Your servant can go now Kagome. I'm your escort now."

"Kazuki, is bonded to me therefore he has to stay close to me."

It wasn't total bull shit but she needed Kazuki to be near when she came face to face with danger. Though there was this familiar yet happy feeling in the back of her mind. She dared hope that it was who she thought it was. A head of silver hair made her start and rush forward. Reaching out she grabbed the person's arm to turn them around.

"InuYasha?"

The smile died on her face as the figure turned around. She let go of him once the glacial glare the youkai gave her. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Obviously human," he growled.

The marks on his face were more pronounced and it made her back up.

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't scare her," a young girl said from beside him as she tugged on his sleeve.

The youkai snorted and moved away from Kagome and the girl followed. Sadness washed over her.

"That arrogant bastard needs to watch who he's talking to," someone said from behind her.

A small smile graced her features as she heard that voice. She could hear the person sniffing the air. "Kagome?"

She turned around slowly and time spanned into slow motion. Her head slowly came up to meet the shocked golden eyes of four years ago.

"Hello InuYasha."

"Fancy meeting you here."

He moved forward and took her hand into his clawed one. His ears twitched gently making her giggle softly.

"InuYasha get away from Lady Kagome!" he heard his master growl.

InuYasha dropped her hand and backed up with regret in his eyes. Kagome felt horror as she realized who InuYasha's master was. His entire posture changed. The inu hanyou's ears laid back.

"I'm sorry master," he said as he lowered his eyes.

"Get lost hanyou."

As InuYasha was about to walk away, Kagome grabbed his arms.

"He promised me a dance."

The hanyou looked at her curiously before nodding and lead her out onto the dance floor. Kagome saw her phoenix youkai smirk behind Naraku. The dark haired man cursed under his breath and stormed off. Kazumi smirked and turned to rejoin Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome leaned her head against the inu hanyou's chest. Their fingers were intertwined.

"I've missed you InuYasha."

InuYasha took a deep breath hoping that this wasn't a dream and he was really holding Kagome in his arms. His attention came back to the girl in his arms when he felt a gentle tug on his hair.

"Are you all right InuYasha?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

Her left hand got free of his hand and reached up to touch his cheek gently. He gave her one of his famous cocky smirks. The smile vanished from Kagome's face as she noticed the flecks of blood on his clothes.

"InuYasha are you hurt?"

"It's nothing Kagome."

She reached up and touched the blood patch. He hissed softly.

"It's nothing?"

"Sure it's nothing."

With care she gently placed her hand back over the spot and allowed her healing energies to sink into the wound and heal it. "Are you a youkai fighter?"

InuYasha turned his head away. He didn't want Kagome to worry about him. Before he could say anything Naraku was up at the podium demanding silence. Kagome's grip on InuYasha's hand tightened as the dark man spoke.

"Honored guests we have a treat for you. Tonight we'll host a youkai fight between my inu hanyou and my wolf demon."

"That's a pointless battle," InuYasha growled. "Koga and I know that we're not going to fight each other."

"That's good."

"But their going to force us to fight each other by using a reason that both of us would fight each other for."

InuYasha moved away from Kagome and headed towards the podium.

"Come the two of you. It's time to get ready."

The two youkai moved away from their companions. They disappeared behind a closed door. Kagome's heart clenched in pain. She didn't think that she'd be able to watch Koga and InuYasha fight each other. For a moment she wondered what the inu hanyou had meant by what he had said. She quickly found her mother and they were escorted to the backyard arena.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Big case of writers block for most of my stories. But here's the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4: Red Eyed Fighter

Kagome was forced to sit next to Naraku during the fight. Her skin crawled due to being near him. With her best efforts she tried to scoot away from the man but he scooted closer with every move he made. She suddenly stopped when Naraku grabbed her arm forcing her to stop. The girl fought the urge to hiss in pain as his grip on her arm tightened.

"I'd suggest you stop moving or you're going to distract the hanyou."

Kagome stilled hearing those words. She didn't want to be the cause of InuYasha's pain. Both youkai fighters were inside the ring. They were fighting each other with half-assed efforts at best. Neither was really trying hard to defeat the other because in a test of strength and possessiveness over Kagome was all InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at Koga in disgust. There was something that he didn't want to do today and that was fight the mangy wolf. He wanted to be near Kagome again. But he had to fight or Naraku would hurt the young miko. He couldn't risk that no matter the price to his body. Koga was tough and ready to attack but InuYasha couldn't keep his mind off a pair of shining brown eyes. That told anyone that knew how to look that she was deeply in love with life and the most shocking of all him. A smirk graced his lips as he dodged another one of Koga's sloppy assaults.

"You're getting slow in your old age Koga," InuYasha taunted in good natured fun.

"Well you still stink dog turd."

"Can't you think of something more original than that?"

InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around. Then his gaze turned towards where Kagome was sitting. He heard her soft gasp of pain as Naraku grabbed her arm to stop her from moving around. His world narrowed around him. A soft growl escaped his throat. Somewhere deep inside he knew that he was turning. His eyes bled crimson and two purple markings appeared on his cheeks. He felt his fangs extend in his mouth and his extended claws dug into his palm drawing blood. The inu didn't even notice he was so lost to his rage that this bastard dared to hurt his mate.

Koga didn't move knowing that if he did he'd be signing his death warrant. The hanyou's aura now radiated pure hatred and he realized that his aura was that of a full blooded youkai. There was no messing around now. One false move and he was dead.

There was something wrong and Kagome couldn't place it. She looked down at the arena. InuYasha was staring in their direction. Then she realized what it was. InuYasha was locked into a blood lust.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome demanded.

"Oh that, I would take you if they didn't fight, and it seemed to have an interesting reaction."

"You're disgusting."

She moved away from him and Kazuki sat in-between Kagome and Naraku. That only served to enrage the youkai. InuYasha leapt for them completely ignoring Koga for which the wolf youkai was grateful. The wolf youkai smirked knowing that Naraku would be toast if ever the inu hanyou got hold of him. You never messed with the mate or mate-to-be of a canine youkai and lived to tell the tale. Of course that applied to most youkai. This man was playing with fire and if he didn't back off then the inu hanyou would kill him. Kagome stood up ready to do something but Naraku made the mistake of trying to reach for Kagome. Kazuki stopped him before his fingers even got near the girl.

"Keep your hands off my mistress," the phoenix youkai growled. "Kagome get down there and calm the hanyou down before he goes ballistic and kills innocent bystanders."

She nodded and moved through the throng of people. It didn't take her long until she was standing before the enraged inu hanyou. Koga was at her back. She knew that she had nothing to fear from the wolf youkai considering one wrong move and he'd be facing the wrath of InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called softly to her hanyou companion.

He growled at her as she moved closely to her. "InuYasha don't you remember me?"

His ears twitched towards her trying to discern something. His nose came up and scented the air. The hanyou shook his head as if trying to dislodge water from his hair. She moved forward with care knowing that somewhere deep inside him he recognized her. The hanyou looked at her and flexed his claws as if debating how to flay her. Without regard for herself she moved forward and reached for the inu hanyou. Her hands came in contact with his face. Something flashed before her eyes.

_I could feel his power pulsing in a familiar way. I knew the time was coming. He was changing again. With renewed vigor I began to fight against the bonds holding me. His growls were all to familiar and it was hurting me to watch him fighting the transformation that the witch was forcing upon him. I call to him trying to get him to focus his attention on me instead of the lulling voice of the witch telling him to transform into his true youkai form. Looking down I see the small fox kit trying to aid me. I watched in horror as he attacked our friend, the monk. I watched as the hanyou in the mirror became human. With I commanded something of the kit and he threw a jar at me breaking the bonding holding me. Cruel words reach my ears from the witch but it didn't faze me as I cling to his robes trying to get him to calm down. Everyone was warning me away._

'_I love you as a hanyou, InuYasha!' I cry._

_I remembered trying to call out his name. He hesitated if only for a second. I watched the teal pupils fade away but the witch cast another spell and the teal pupils returned. His claws dig into my arms. I wince in pain. My mind went racing on how to get him to come back to the hanyou I knew and loved. Leaning up I kissed him. 'Inuyasha, you want to stay with me don't you?' I thought quietly. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. He growled against my lips but I felt his grasp loosen on me. Once his claws retracted from my skin I knew he was back. He whimpered softly a few times. I hear the faint shattering of glass. His lips claimed mine fully. There was warmth in this kiss. I hoped that it would last forever and that the moment wouldn't stop. That we could stay together like this for the rest of our lives._

'_InuYasha, are you going to be okay now?' I whisper._

'_Kagome.'_

_He gathered me closer into a hug. His chin rested on my head. I could feel his warmth and his scent wrapped around me. I didn't want to leave his arms. _

'_Are you nuts? I could have really hurt you,' he chided gently. 'I'll stay a hanyou a little while longer just for you.'_

_With a soft sound I agreed with him._

Kagome blinked a few times wondering what that was. InuYasha was still growling at her. Reaching up she kissed him hoping what she saw would be enough to bring him back to his hanyou self. His claws dug into her arms drawing blood. Something happened and the inu youkai deepened the kiss. A soft purr came from his chest. Pulling back she looked up and saw twin pools of molten gold, fiery and full of passion.

"Inuyasha?"

"You remember," he whispered softly before claiming her lips again.

Both could hear the disgusted snicker and comments but neither cared. They had found the one they had been looking for. An enraged scream rent the air and InuYasha barely had time to push Kagome behind him before Naraku was lunging strait for them.


End file.
